


Waiting For The Horsemen

by WhyAreYouLaughing



Series: Drabbles From Arcadia Bay [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Just one more kid who deserved better, Post-Episode Four, Repent for the end is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyAreYouLaughing/pseuds/WhyAreYouLaughing
Summary: There isn’t much time left for him, or any of them.





	Waiting For The Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much a longer version of This is the End.

They were never destined to live.

That’s the sad truth, Nathan thinks. The clock is ticking, and for some it has already stopped.

None of them are ever going to see the sun rise ever again, that thought is almost enough to bring tears to his eyes.

He’s witnessing the sun set now though; the blending colours create a sight that is much too beautiful to belong in this despicable town.

The tide is high and the waves are licking at his shoes. There’s sand between his hands, but it all reminds him of the whale songs that he listens to at night.

He wonders what Chloe and Max are doing now, if that fucker had already gotten a hold of them. 

Of Max, at least, because Nathan knew that Chloe’s fate was coming quicker than their’s. Mark Jefferson only liked playing with his toys.

Chloe was simply knew too much, she was too close to Rachel. Too close to Max, and it will be the end of her.

Just like Nathan will be the end of Victoria.

He figured out what happened to her after he got a text from Taylor. The girl was asking if he knows where Victoria is. 

The text said that the last person who was with her was Mark Jefferson, and Nathan knew exactly what that meant.

He chucked his phone into the ocean after that happened, just an impulsive decision. No point in making his death too easy, anyways.

Nathan is left with himself and the sea. It reminds him of those nights that him and Victoria would sneak out of their dorms to go this very beach.

The only things lacking are a bottle of whatever type of alcohol, and Victoria Chase herself.

He’s definitely crying now, oh what a disgrace, not that any of it matters anymore.

His thoughts start coming for him, and he is left wondering if Max ever got the chance to hear the voice mail that he left her.

He’ll never admit it, but Max reminds him of Victoria. They’re both insecure photographers who don’t deserve any of this, Victoria’s just better at hiding it.

It’s like a stupid domino effect, he thinks.

Rachel brought Chloe into this mess, and Chloe brought in Max, and Max brought in Victoria.

Nathan was born into it, he supposed.

Nobody’s fault but his own, and his dad’s. Yeah, he’ll blame his dad. It makes him feel better.

He doesn’t want to die.

God, he doesn’t want to die.

And he’s sobbing now, and not just for what’s going to happen to him, but what happened to Rachel all those months ago.

For what is going to happen to Chloe. For what is going to happen to Victoria and Max.

His hand goes up to wipe his tears, and maybe he gets grains of sand in his already watering eyes, but what’s the point in caring?

“Not fair,” he whispers to himself. “Not fair, not fair. Not fair!” There’s no answer, because he’s alone, and that’s how he’s going to die.

Nathan remembers a game that him and Victoria played one day; when they were both in bad moods and didn’t want to admit it.

“If I had a heart,” Victoria had muttered from across him, “I would try to be a good person.”

“If I had a heart,” he had replied in turn, “I would care that I’m not already.”

The memory is enough to cause him to start sobbing even harder.

“If I had a heart,” Nathan says to no one, “I would have saved them all.”

He doesn’t though, and there’s blood on his hands, and his blood will soon be on another’s.

His tongue slashes against his teeth, that was a stupid habit that he never got rid of. Nathan would keep doing that until a tooth finally cut it open.

It happens when he’s nervous and scared, and right now he thinks about which one he is feeling more of.

Suddenly there’s a doe on the edge of his sight, it’s peering at him, like it can see him and knows exactly who it is.

It reminds him of that time that Rachel told him that her spirit animal was a doe. It reminds him of that stupid shirt that Max was always wearing.

The doe starts to sprint into town, and Nathan’s eyes are following it when it disappears only to be replaced by a figure.

That figure starts to approach him, coming closer and closer. Eventually he can make out who it is.

Nathan shuts his blue orbs in either fear or denial.

“You are a very hard person to find,” Mark Jefferson states.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I good at writing?
> 
> No!
> 
> Will that stop me from writing?
> 
> No!
> 
> My laziness will do that itself.


End file.
